


You poked my haawt!

by cryptidsarereal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bday fic, Birthday, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just fluffy things here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsarereal/pseuds/cryptidsarereal
Summary: Little Lance suddenly makes the most heartbreaking hurt expression. “Ouch!”, he says in a pitch only possible to a toddler.And in the smallest, most fragile voice, said:“You poked my heart!”Keith can’t help letting out a silent ‘aww’. He clutched the camcorder a little closer and shifted on his side. This video is seriously taking years from his life.Lance's twin sisters gifts Keith with baby Lance videos, and Keith has found a new reason for living





	You poked my haawt!

**‘Have fun on your date, guys!’**

 

**‘Yeh happy bday Lance buddy! have fun!!!’**

 

**‘use protection’**

 

    Keith snorts at the last one. He’d been thumbing through their group chat, scrolling back to read the long line of greetings from their friends while he mentally steels himself for the day ahead of them. Grumpy Keith gets a time-out today, pushed back to the darkest corners of Keith’s cold, cold heart. Today is a day to step out into the light and make peace with humanity, take a little extrovert pill.

 

    He’s gonna treat Lance to the best vegetarian tacos (because Lance is apparently vegetarian now- ~~but Keith chooses his battles, be quiet~~ ), they’d probably get lost finding their ticket entrance and fight about it because “I told you it was the one we passed by for the tenth fucking time” and they’re idiots, Beyonce will finally descend down from her goddess throne, Keith will mourn again for giving up well-earned pocket money leading to passive-aggressively complaining about how he wants drums and whiny electric guitars in his music please thank-you-very-much by conjuring tight-lipped smiles at whoever dared rubbed too close to his or his boyfriend’s body. Also, sex was probably gonna happen much later into the night.

 

    Keith groans into the plush blue pillow. Just thinking about the crowd he would be subjected to is already giving him a headache.

 

_The things I do for Lance. Also, for the sex. But mostly just Lance._

 

    His phone pings alerts him of more messages, only to find out that the chat has devolved into an embarrassing lecture about his and Lance’s sex life and making sure they were doing it safe.

 

**'dun worry team, made sure to put one in keef’s wallet'**

 

    He stared incredulously at his screen, then pulled his wallet out to confirm that there was, in fact, a condom tucked inside. Hating his nosy brother a little bit more for his continued interest in his self-proclaimed loco parentis, then hating his nosy brother a little bit less when he realises that he tucked in couple more bills together with the condom. Message delivered and received.

 

    The constant pinging of his phone finally annoys him and he mutes their group chat, but not after seeing Pidge’s profound mockery at the condom situation. He can only have so much patience for one day before Grumpy Keith starts fighting to surface.

 

    The bedroom door creaks open, and Keith starts to sit up, impatient to get the special day started. Only it wasn’t Lance fresh from the shower, but his younger twin siblings crowding through the door, looking impossibly pleased with themselves.

 

    “Keeeeeeeeeeeffff”, Olivia drawled as she took the spot beside him on the bed.

 

    “Keithy boy~”, Sophia sing-sang on his other side.

 

   “Don’t call me that”, he said, raising an eyebrow as the twins laid down and crowded him between them. The twins had always had a knack for trouble, mostly trouble for Lance, because they had made it their personal life mission to make sure Lance stays as their idiot brother. Which Keith unashamedly and actively contributes with, if only to see his boyfriend even more chagrined.

 

    “So how’s the big day going?”, Olivia asks too innocently. Hinting Keith that what they were playing at was anything but innocent.

 

    “Pretty much chill, I finally convinced him not to wear heels going to a concert.”

 

    The twins snickered.

 

_[ It had been a long gruelling fight. Dominated mostly by face palms, excessive pouting, and maximum cringing…_

 

_“But Keeeeeiiith~ I’d totally look gorgeous with heels”_

 

_“No. You’d look like Slender Man on stilts”. Lance lets out an outraged huff. “Besides, you’d just trip going there, break your nose, then miss the concert. Do we want that?” And Keith probably sounded like he’s chiding a toddler (i mean, where’s the difference), but he’s NOT about to spend the whole day talking to Lance’s chest area._

 

_“Nooo…”, Lance pouts._

 

_“Okay, then.”_

 

_“So… can I wear heels?”_

 

_“No!”_

 

_“Fine!…_

 

 

_… can you wear heels?”_

 

_“NO!!” ]_

 

 

 

    “So what do you two want from me?”

 

    The twins wore mirrored grins. He recognises it immediately as one Lance wore when he thinks he’d one-up on Keith.

 

    “Not what we want, what you want”, Sophia dramatically shakes her head and wags a finger.

 

    “Wha”-

 

    Olivia cuts him. “What we’re trying to say is: it’s Lance’s birthday”-

 

    “And because we love our big brother”-

 

    Keith snorts.

 

    “ _Because we love our big brother_ ”-

 

    Sophia is nodding her head. “So much”-

 

    “That we’d like you to get to know more about him”-

 

     “And so, we’d like to give you this gift”-

 

    “As our constant partner in crime”, Olivia passes an old video camera at Keith’s face. “And honorary member of the family.”

 

    Sophia winks and smiles widely, “And trust that you use this content for a greater good.”

 

    “Content?”, Keith muses as he stares at the video camera on his lap. Oh. OH. A smile starts to creep into his lips. “Wait, you mean”-

 

    “Our mom loves taking videos when we were kids”, Sophia is practically beaming.

 

    “It has every year of Lance’s birthdays up ‘till he turns 12, at which point he decides he’s old enough to stop having his birthdays filmed.”

 

    The twins rolled their eyes at each other. “Drama queen.”

 

    Keith turned over the camcorder in his hands, already loving the retro-feeling of old model gadgets. He powered it on, immediately going to  the memory card files. Each family member gets a neat file on it with their name on the folder, and he only expected as much from the twins when he doesn’t find theirs. Clever kids. He opens Lance’s folder and quickly scans through it.

 

    Olivia claps a hand on his shoulder, “Well, consider this our wedding gift, Keithyboy~”  

 

    “Remember the rule: use this for a greater good”, Sophia says in a sagely voice.

 

    They were shutting the door close before Keith could say anything. He hears them giggling uncontrollably down the corridor.

 

    In the quiet room, he can faintly hear the sound of Lance singing along to 7/11 in the bathroom. Keith looks back down at the screen, scrolling excitedly down the videos until a clip caught his attention. The icon showed three toddlers in close-up, two girls and a boy, which could only be Lance. This must be his fourth or fifth birthday.

 

    He hurriedly props up a pillow on the headboard and makes himself comfortable, then clicks the video.

 

_Oh. My. Heart._

 

    It starts up with toddler Lance staring right at the camera. He was wearing pirate costume- hat, eyepatch, moustache and all; and is making the absolutely most adorable pirate impression. He usually cannot tolerate any human ageing ten years old down, but this is different. This is little Lance.

 

    “I’m a piwwaate- AAR! AAAR!”, little Lance bursts into overjoyed giggles, cheeks chubby, eyes big and round.

 

    “AAAAAR!”, little Lance glowers at the camera, impeccably amused at his own pirate impression. Which failed at being scary at all but ultimately succeeding in purifying Keith’s heart.

 

    A small green pointed hat pushes it’s way into the screen, revealing the head of a little girl.

 

    “You’re no a piwwwate!” The screen pans out to a scene in what Keith immediately recognises as the dining room. There were loud screaming of children running around the place. The Little Einstein’s theme song plays in the background. There were yellow and blue streamers on the wall and scattered all over the floor.

 

    There was another girl in an identical hat and pixie costume hovering closely. Keith looked closer, but it was impossible to tell Sophia and Olivia apart when they were young. Well, it’s still impossible to tell them apart now, at least not when you don’t hang around them a lot.

 

    “Noooooo, I’m a piiwwrate, my mama says so!”, Lance looked absolutely miffed.

 

    “My mama is youwwr mama, idiot”, the twins giggle like it’s the most hilarious thing in the world. The camera shakes a little, and the camera man breathes out a soft breathy laugh. Keith looks up for a second to make sure Lance is still commencing a concert of his own in the shower.

 

    Lance pushed grabby hands at their noses, “Well, mama says I be a piwwate because it’s my biwwthday and i’m the piwwwate.”

 

    Sophia/ Olivia pushes Lance’s hands away and starts pushing at him. “You’re not a piwwate, piwwwates have long hair!”

 

    Lance simmers down, lower lip jutting in a cute pout, “I can have long hair, too!”

 

    “You can’t have long hair, long hairs are for girls”

 

    Frustrated, Lance looks tearily at the camera, “Mama, can I have a long hair?”

 

    A woman’s voice answers near the mic, “I don’t think so, mijo. Not until you learn how to wash it properly.”

 

    “See!” the girl grins triumphantly at Lance and pokes his chest.

 

    Little Lance suddenly makes the most heartbreaking hurt expression. “Ouch!”, he says in a pitch only possible to a toddler.

 

    And in the smallest, most fragile voice, said:

 

    “You poked my heart!”

 

    Keith can’t help letting out a silent ‘aww’ coming out from him. He clutched the camcorder a little closer and shifted on his side. This video is seriously taking years from his life.

 

    Little Lance is clutching at his chest, an angry flush starting to creep up his neck up to his cheeks. “You poked my heart!”

 

    The twins looked absolutely guilty and unsure of what to do as they were sharing looks at each other and at the camera man, who was trying hard not to shake in laughter.

 

    Hiccups starts breaking out of Lance lips, “You poked my heart…” His little chin is wrinkling.

 

    Then the twins were trying to hug him sorry, and Lance eyes were watering and looking at the camera desperately.

 

    Keith wanted to reach into the video and pull Lance in a hug.

 

    Only when Lance started crying for real did their Mama finally decide to take pity and took Lance into her arms, screen blurring with the movement and occasionally flashing a shot of Lance’s crying face. The video ended to the sound of Lance’s sobbing. It was right at that moment his boyfriend decided he was finally done taking Beyonce’s songs to an astral plane and Keith barely had a second before he hears the knob turning and he quickly shuts the camcorder, shoving it under the pillow.

 

    “Put your freakum’ dress on!”, Lance barges loudly into the room.

 

    Keith acts cooly and tries not to watch him as he goes through his closet and pulls out a ‘Don’t Worry Be Yonce’ tank top. Lance busily humming to himself all the while unaware of Keith’s eyes on him. He makes little notes comparing little Lance and his Lance now. The baby chubbiness had to go, but the general softness was still there. Smooth lines, smooth skin. The bright, sparkling eyes…

 

     Dammit, Keith isn’t strong enough against this boy.

 

     “Babe.”

 

    Lance turns around quickly half-way through putting the top on, a look of surprise on his face. “‘Babe?’ Wow, it really is my birthday.”

 

    “Come here for a sec”, Keith scoots down to the side of Lance’s bed as Lance curiously approached him, tugging down the tank top over his boxers. He pulls his knees apart, dragging Lance into him and squeezing his thighs to Lance’s sides. Lance quickly melts into him, automatically putting his arms around Keith.

 

    Keith puts his arms around his waist and squeezes him tighter. He buries his head on Lance’s stomach and breathes him in.

 

    “Heeyy, what’s up?” Lance is tracing soothing circles on his nape.

 

    “Nothing. Just”-  _Just that I saw a video of little you, frustrated that I didn’t meet you sooner and I feel so greedy and want to know all the other Lance’s that I didn’t know from before we met. And God, I just want to be with this boy forever. Spend all the other birthdays together._  

 

    But he settles with a simple, “Happy Birthday”.

 

    “Pfft, yeh, I love you too, tough guy.”

 

    Keith takes a few more seconds to drink it all in before he draws back and pulls Lance down to a kiss. It was light, and soft, and damp. And it’s filling his stomach with weird sensations, the same ones he’d had when he first fell for Lance, the ones this boy keeps making him feel in very odd chaotic intervals.

 

    He breaks the kiss and takes a moment to stare at Lance’s eyes. The early morning sunlight making them look glassy and incredibly hypnotising. He seriously worries the day Lance finds out how much control he’s got on Keith. He probably knows already, dammit.

 

    “Ouch!”, he whispered silently.

 

    Brown eyebrows quickly knitted together worriedly. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

    He can feel his cheeks slowly pulling up to a grin.

 

    “You poked my heart.” He puts a light peck on Lance’s nose, which is crinkling sweetly.

 

    “Aww, babe~”, his voice cracking a bit as he takes his left hand from around Keith’s neck and puts it over his chest. It was such a Lance thing to do, that Keith can’t help smiling even wider. A little bit dopily, if Pidge was here to comment on it. _He’s probably too young to remember that anyways._

 

    But then the hand on Lance’s chest freezes, and his eyes flicker in slow recognition. He stares back at Keith’s widening grin, and the memory together with the realisation of that memory comes to him. Keith watches in wonder as the transformation takes over and, just like little Lance, betrays the angry blush creeping up his neck up to his cheeks. 

 

    “AW HELL NO!”

 

    He’s suddenly shoved back on the bed, a pillow slamming hard on his face. And he shouldn’t be having so much fun teasing Lance on his birthday, but he can’t help the laughter bubbling up from him. Next thing he knows, he’s cracking up so hard his sides hurt and Lance is stomping throughout the house, screaming murder at the twins.

 

    The camcorder miraculously survives getting uncovered by an inch and peeks through the pillow with mocking innocence. Keith grabs it and shoves it down his jacket before heading out the door to witness the chaos unfold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this adorable vid I had no idea why I ended up streaming
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sKdDyyanGk


End file.
